Love Unappreciated
by Katerinarose24
Summary: Ginny Weasley hates Draco Malfoy and idolizes Harry Potter. Draco's feelings for Ginny are changing. When Ginny is in the greatest danger of her life, who will come to her rescue?
1. Prolouge

Authors Note: This is my first story. Please Review!!! Sorry this chapter's so short. The second chapter should be up by tomorrow or Sunday.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling. Duh!  
  
It was the third day of Ginny Weasley's Fifth year at Hogwarts. Things were going well. She had just been made a prefect. But as Ginny walked down the hall towards her Transfiguration class, her mind was elsewhere. All of a sudden, she ran smack into Draco Malfoy. Too lost in her daydreams to care, she murmured a sorry and continued on her way.  
Had Ginny been any other girl, she would have been terribly embarrassed. Draco was one of the best looking sixth years at Hogwarts. Some girls even ran into him on purpose, trying to get his attention. Although he flirted with different girls from time to time, he had obviously never found one he liked, or at least liked as much as they liked him.  
Ginny was oblivious to all this. She carried a picture of a boy in her head, but instead of silver blonde hair and cold, steel gray eyes, her idol had black hair and flashing green eyes. He was the bravest, smartest, kindest, most wonderful boy Ginny had ever seen. He fought the dark lord at every turn and he had even saved her life. Now if only he didn't think of you as a little sister. The thought protruded into Ginny's reflections. Ginny shook her head. It was too true. "Oh well." Ginny said aloud. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry.  
  
Draco Malfoy was confused and a little hurt. A girl (and a very attractive one at that) had run into him, almost knocked him down and then ignored him. And Draco had no idea who it had been. Later, as he walked down the hall with Pansy Parkinson clinging to his arm, he saw her again. "Who is that" he asked Pansy, making sure his tone of voice and sneer implied he didn't care. Because he didn't! he thought. Pansy, clueless as ever, replied "Who?". Draco groaned inwardly at her stupidity. "Oh, her. That's just the littlest Weasley."  
Draco stopped. THAT was the weasel's little sister? He remembered her as a shy, withdrawn first year with a frizzy mass of red hair. Wow, had she changed over the summer. Her hair had deepened slightly and hung like and auburn cape, falling almost to her waist. She was thin and curvy and Draco realized he wasn't the only guy staring at her. But he wasn't staring at her. No, he was just, ummmm, surprised. "Draco?" Pansy interrupted his thoughts. "What?" He snapped. "Ancient Runes is down this hallway." She said. "I know that!" he said angrily. "Then why," said Pansy pointedly "were you going that way?" Because I was following her, thought Draco. I was following- Whoa! We need to stop this right now! Who cares if she's pretty? She's a Weasley! And that little voice echoed faintly: You do. Draco stormed off leaving Pansy in the dust. 


	2. Suspicion

Author's Note: This chapter is still kinda short. Sorry!! Please, please, please review!!! See? I'm not too proud to beg!!!!  
  
In the Great hall for breakfast the next morning, Draco couldn't help stealing glances at the Gryffindor table. Ginny didn't even notice. She sat talking and laughing with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, and Colin. Draco did not like the way Colin was looking at Ginny. Draco shook his head. Why was he being possessive of her? He didn't care about her. No, He didn't! Maybe if he told himself that over and over again he would believe it. Wait. Why would he have to make himself believe it? He had definitely been sitting too close to the cauldron in potions.  
That night, when the Slytherins were in their common room, Draco was making fun of precious Potter. Then Pansy made a remark about Ginny Weasley. Everyone else was laughing. Draco wanted to slap Pansy. Just in time, he forced himself to snicker.  
And so, for a couple of weeks it went on like this, Draco idolizing Ginny while pretending to the rest of the world, and more importantly, himself, that he wasn't. Ginny, on the other hand, was completely unaware of Draco's existence, except for the times when Harry embarrassed or fought him. There was room for only one in Ginny's dreams, and Harry Potter occupied that space. So Draco went on falling for Ginny, while repeatedly telling himself he wasn't. Only one person in Hogwarts noticed. Ron Weasley.  
Ron had begun to notice that Draco was glancing over at a certain girl at breakfast. Becoming suspicious, he started to watch for it in the halls. There, he noticed a light change of expression on Malfoy's face whenever she passed by. Ron's anxiety began to build. Every time she and Draco were in the same room, Draco was staring at her. Finally, Ron decided enough was enough. He would have to confront Malfoy.  
As they left the Great Hall the next morning, Ron pulled Draco aside. Draco rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Weasel?" he drawled. "We need to talk. And you know why," said Ron, in an aggravated voice. "I'm sure I don't," Malfoy said, "but it is rather embarrassing to be seen talking to you, so if you could hurry up and say what your problem is I would appreciate it."  
"You know exactly why!" spat Ron. "I'm sure I have no idea," Malfoy drawled coolly.  
"You do too! And you think I haven't noticed?" Ron got louder and louder. "What on earth are you babbling on about?" asked Malfoy who was rather annoyed. Ron started to turn red with fury. "You think I haven't seen you staring at her?!?!"  
Inwardly, Malfoy flinched. Had he been that obvious? But he had been brought up not to betray his emotions so he said coolly "All right Weasel, I'll play along. Who am I staring at?" Ron could take it no longer. He yelled "HERMIONE you stupid git!"  
Malfoy just stared at Ron, completely shocked. And then he started to laugh. "You... think... I.. Like.. your stupid.... mudblood girlfriend?"  
Ron, bright red, stared at Malfoy. Too bewildered to realize Malfoy had just called Hermione a mudblood, he stammered "You.. you don't?" Malfoy shook his head "Thanks for the best laugh I've had in weeks" he said as he walked away. Ron's face was still red, but now from embarrassment. Come to think of it, he wasn't really sure Malfoy had been staring at Hermione at all. The he realized how exactly Malfoy had worded his denial, he stormed out of the great hall, muttering something about beating Malfoy to a pulp.  
Malfoy, on the other hand, was very relieved that Ron had been guarding his girlfriend to jealously to worry about his sister. He also realized that he would not be so lucky next time. He would have to be much more careful from now on. For the first time, Draco admitted to himself that it was true, for all he didn't want it to be. He was in love with Ginny Weasley.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Purest Evil for being my first and only reviewer!!! 


	3. Another Witness

Chapter 3  
  
Draco Malfoy walked past Ginny Weasley and her friend, Viv, in the hall. Just out of their sight something made him stop, and from where he stood, around the corner from the two girls, he could hear them talking.  
  
"Ooooh," giggled Viv, "if only he weren't a Slytherin." Ginny tossed her head. "You are so silly Viv."  
"Silly? Me?" asked Viv.  
"If only? Yes Viv, If only he weren't the biggest prat in the history of the universe."  
"Oh, come on Ginny, he can't be that bad."  
"hmph." Ginny's eyes flashed.  
"Oh, I see. What did he say to you?"  
"Nothing."  
"To Ron? Or is it Hermione again? Come on, you can tell me."  
"He told Ron Hermione was a mudblood last week."  
"So?"  
"SO? SO?"  
"No, Ginny, I mean, doesn't he call her that all the time?"  
"And you can just accept that?  
"No, but usually you don't get this upset! I wish I had never brought this up!"  
The red began to fade from Ginny's cheeks. "I'm sorry Viv, It's been building. Today I just lost control." Viv calmed down too. "It's OK." "It's just that, it seems like he never misses a chance to insult my family or my friends." said Ginny "I'm so sick of it. I hate him!" "It's OK Ginny" said Viviene soothingly "It's fine."  
  
And the girls walked off, this minor argument affecting only one person, affecting only the subject of it. And that subject stood, leaning against the wall. Varied emotions passed through Draco Malfoy's mind. First came anger, and stung pride. These feelings were pushed out by an overwhelming sadness.  
She had never been his, and never would be. She never could be. He knew she hated him, and she had every reason to. He had been arrogant, conceited, and insulting. At one point in time he might even have tried to hex her. He wasn't sure. He knew he had put curses of varying degrees on her dearest friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, and on her brother, Ron. He had made fun of her family for being poor every chance he got, though they weren't really that badly off, especially since her father's last raise.  
That was the other reason. Almost from birth, Weasleys and Malfoys had been taught to despise each other. The two families were almost complete opposites. Opposites attract, don't they? said the voice in his head. He shook his head. Not these opposites. The Malfoys were rich, the Weasleys were poor. The Malfoys were in Slytherin, the Weasleys in Gryfindor. He was the Malfoy's only child, while the Weasleys had seven or eight children, he wasn't sure. Any way, they were total opposites  
  
Draco realized that thinking about their differences was pointless. It wasn't going to help him any. What would he do if he could overcome those differences? Walk up to her and say "Hey, Ginny, I just wanted you to know that I've fallen in love with you. Now I know you're in love with Saint Potter, but if you ever realize he doesn't care about you, drop me a line?"  
***  
  
The next day, Draco received an owl from his father. His father was obviously anxious about something, but he had no idea what. He got the vague idea that it was another death-eater "mission". That made him a little nervous because if his father was still anxious by the Christmas holidays, Draco might as well not go home.  
  
***  
Outside on the grounds one day, Malfoy saw Potter lean over and whisper something to Ginny. Ginny immediately blushed and giggled. (In reality, Harry had whispered "If Ron doesn't stop staring at Hermione, he is going to walk into that tree." but Draco didn't know that) Draco couldn't help sighing.  
  
Hermione, standing on the other side of the path, heard Draco sigh. It confused her. The expression on his face was so... so... lonely. But the next moment it was gone, so Hermione stopped thinking about it.  
  
Over the next few weeks, Hermione began to notice the same things Ron had. Being just a little more perceptive, she also realized who he was staring at. "Well, he'll never get anywhere. I mean, Ginny is never going to give him a chance." She couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him. That made her angry. "What has he ever done to deserve my pity? It's a good thing he doesn't have a chance because he doesn't deserve her!" But she couldn't help thinking how she would feel if Ron hadn't noticed her. " Oh well, there's nothing I could do, even if I wanted to. Malfoy would never admit it, and Ron and Harry, much less Ginny, would never accept it." And with that, she tried to put it out of her mind.  
  
***  
Draco knew Ginny didn't like him but he couldn't help hoping against hope that someday, it wouldn't be that way. He knew he didn't have a chance if he kept attacking her family and friends, so he insulted her family a little less than he normally would. To their faces at least. In the Slytherin common room he still made comments about the golden trio, but never about Ginny.  
  
***  
  
One day, as Ginny, who would be late for potions in a minute, ran down the hall with her arms full of books, she stumbled and dropped them. Draco Malfoy, being the only other person in the hall, (Hermione was far enough away that she could see them, but they couldn't see her.)bent down and picked up some books for her. As he held them out, she waited for him to say something insulting. Finally, she took the books and snapped "Thanks."  
  
Hermione watched Draco's face as Ginny walked away. With a rueful smile, Draco shook his head and walked away, not noticing Hermione. Hermione stood, thinking, until she realized she was five minutes late for Arithmeticy. She took off at a run.  
  
A/N: Yippee! I finished this chapter! Tell me you hate it and I will never post anything I write in study hall again. Please keep reviewing!!! Yay! This is my longest chapter yet! Does anyone know how to do italics? Thanks, Katerinarose24  
  
Mariz: Thanks for reviewing. I'm trying to keep Draco in character, but he has to be somewhat not evil. I tried to make my layout better this chapter. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
